Why My Love is Alayer?
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Mungkin, ia memang bodoh, tapi Naruto akan melawan rivalnya, di bidang laknat yang tak dikuasainya yaitu ALAY! Sekalipun cinta menyela, tetap alay HARUS dibasmi! Warning: shounen-ai, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Yeiiiiyyyy! *lari-lari sambil ngibarin bendera warna hijau* ini fict shou-ai Light yang AU! Sungguh yang pertama kalinya! *nangis bahagia* film-oh fict ini dibuat, karena Light lagi kesambet*?*. Juga gara-gara mama yang ngajak sebuah film gaje tapi lucu mampus.

Special thanks to:

Raiko Azawa-Sensei, makasih yah Sensei, udah ngebantu Light dengan pendapat dan sarannya, mengenai siapa yang layak jadi Alayer di fict ini… Hihihi! *ngakak licik*

Dozo, Minna-Sama!

Rating:

T

Disclaimer:

*senyum dengan mata lebar* Mbah Maskito_Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung! Serta GTV untuk Why-Why Love.

Warning:

Alternate Universal, out of character, POV changing, a little typo and out of topic, full of lebayness and gajeness. Boys Love. To Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing the back button!

.

Temari + Akatsuki: 22 tahun.

Kankurou, Neji, Tenten dan Lee: 18 tahun.

Naruto dkk: 16-17 tahun.

Konohamaru dkk: 10 tahun.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tentu saja, ini cerita cinta.

Ada yang senang, suka, sayang, cinta, bahagia, cemburu, marah, dendam, sedih, suram dan pengorbanan… Layaknya cinta yang pasti diisi seputar hal itu.

Sesama apapun perasaan yang dirasakan, tetapi begitu istimewa untuk yang merasakan. Tidak peduli semua mencibir mengenai hal itu. Tidak peduli mengenai keegoisan yang memaksa mengambil kebahagiaan.

Yang berbeda dari cerita cinta yang satu ini…

Karena mereka yang terikat benang merah, bersikap seperti lingkaran.

Ya, mereka berputar-putar, berkilah tentang cinta yang terus menggelitik. Mereka tidak mengakui parasit hati yang datang tanpa diminta dan tidak diketahui kapan kedatangannya.

Padahal…

Mau berkata benci hingga mulut berbusapun, tetap saja akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali di satu titik itu. Berputar. Dan bertemu.

Kata hati yang berbisik lembut, diindahkan oleh perintah otak, dilaksanakan dengan spontanitas. Berdasarkan pada perhatian, empati, percaya dan tulus dari lubuk hati yang tidak mengenal logika.

#~**~#

A SasuNaru fanfiction,

Why My Love is Alayer?

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa~~ aku terlambaaat! Kak Temari! Gaara mana?"

Seorang anak menyambar roti di meja makan, lalu memakai jas hitam dengan pin tersemat di kantong depan dada. Ia lalu lari ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya, diiringi kakaknya yang berdiri dengan muka galak, spatula teracung di tangannya. Dikenakannya sepatu, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti.

"Gaara sudah berangkat duluan, Kau sausah dibangunkan sih…" Keluh kakak perempuan cantik berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

"Siram saja aku dengan air!!!"

"Kau sadar nggak, Naruto? Tadi Gaara dan Kankurou sudah memberimu balsam… Bahkan memasukkannya ke mulutmu? Apa nggak kerasa panas? Kau malah menggumam ramen…" Ujar Temari panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Kalian kejam padaku… Ya sudah, aku pergi yah, Kak Temari!" setelah berdiri dan memastikan tali sepatunya terikat rapi, sang pemuda berlari membuka pintu.

"Sekalian cari kerja yah, Naruto… Hati-hati!" Temari melambai

"Iyaaaaa! Kak Temari juga hati-hati yah di rumah!" seru Naruto, dan pintu membanting tertutup.

Disirami sinar hangat mentari yang merangkak menuju tahtanya di tengah-tengah langit biru, dan segarnya embun pagi, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke sekolah barunya. Konoha 1 High School, sebuah sekolah gratis, masuk tidak dengan hasil ujian nasional. Tapi dengan tes masuk, begitu pula dengan mereka yang pindah ke sekolah tersebut.

Berhubung Naruto masih melintasi taman, kita lanjut cerita lagi.

Sekolah itu sebenarnya termasuk sekolah di kawasan elit yang biasanya diisi oleh anak-anak calon penerus pemerintahan, anak para petinggi Negara, ataupun anak-anak yang sarat prestasi dalam bidang apapun, untuk memasuki sekolah tersebut, melewati tiga tahap seleksi.

Prestasi, etika dalam pergaulan, tes masuk.

Jika lolos, tentu saja ia akan masuk ke sekolah mewah tersebut. Mewah di sini adalah akronim dari MEpet saWAH—tidak ada niatan alay, di sini belum ada alay.

Hanya saja… Naruto… Akan mengalami kejatuhan nilai, sangat jatuh, bukan dalam bidang hitung-hitungan—yah walaupun payah juga sih di bidang itu, dan teman-teman pembaca sekalian juga akan frustasi di bidang itu.

Lihat saja nanti.

Oh! Naruto berhasil memanjat pagar sekolah yang tinggi itu. Kini ia sedang berlari di koridor, karena ia dan Gaara kemarin sudah beberapa kali ke sini untuk tes masuk dan seleksi, ia jadi tahu kelasnya yang mana, ruang guru, toilet, dan meja piket. Yah, tempat-tempat yang pentinglah…

Kata guru piket waktu itu, yang rambutnya hitam panjang, tapi pucatnya setara dengan mayat, kelas Naruto itu kelas 11-3. Dari pintu gerbang yang menghadap utara, lurus terus, sampai mentok, belok kanan, memasuki ruang loker khusus kelas 11, lurus terus, keluar dari ruang loker, itulah lantai atau tepatnya gedung khusus kelas 11 yang ada 10 kelas.

Dimulai dari pintu kelas yang mempunyai papan bertuliskan "Kelas… 11-1, 11-2 dan… 11-3."

"Hosh… Haaah… Hufffffhhh!" Naruto mencoba mengatur napasnya, yang terengah-engah setelah berlari sepuluh menit nonstop dari rumah hingga kini ia tiba di depan pintu kelasnya, manjat pagar belum dihitung lho.

Sembari merapikan pakaiannya, Naruto meneliti kelas 11-3 dengan seksama. Kelas yang ribut dan heboh. Sepertinya cocok dengannya. Lihat para gadis itu! Cantik kok. Dan yang laki-laki kelihatan supel… Tapi, tidak ada wali kelasnya. Berarti Naruto harus menunggu sampai si wali kelas datang.

Naruto berdiri dalam keheningan koridor yang terisi tawa riang anak-anak seumurannya yang terlihat tanpa beban.

Naruto mengulaskan satu senyum sedih dalam sunyi yang memeluknya. _'Masa depan mereka begitu cerah… Semoga mereka nanti tidak seperti aku… Yang bahkan tidak berani memimpikan impiannya._'

"Selamat pagi, Kau anak baru yah?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang guru yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan rompi vest hijau. Unik juga untuk seragam seorang guru. Mungkin seragam khas guru di sekolah ini.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Pagi, saya pindahan dari Sunagakure."

Satu kata terlintas di otak Naruto, saat melihat buku tambahan yang dibawa sang guru yang sepertinya wali kelasnya. Bukan buku pelajaran—tentu saja.

'_Mesum.'_

"Hm… Pantas saja aku disuruh datang pagi, ternyata ada murid baru. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin juga ada pindahan dari Sunagakure…"

"Oh!" Naruto tersenyum sedikit cerita. "Itu sepupuku, Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara ada di kelas 11-5."

"Salam kenal, aku Hatake Kakashi. Wali kelasmu. Aku memegang mata pelajaran Matematika. Ya sudah, aku masuk kelas dulu dan memulai homeroom. Kau tunggu di sini, sampai ada instruksiku untuk masuk yah…" Jelas Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu melihat sang guru yang menggeser pintu kelas, tanpa menutupnya kembali, Naruto dapat melihat, gerombolan gadis kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing dan sedikit mengeluh. Beberapa murid laki-laki menghentikan aktifitasnya. Semua perhatian tertuju pada sang guru yang kini sudah berhasil menduduki daerah kekuasaannya.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi ramah.

"Pagiiii, Guruuu!" balas anak-anak dengan nada dibuat-buat. Terdengar seperti anak TK.

Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi ilfeel.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang cantik dengan mata yang sebelah tertutupi poni panjangnya, asal nyeletuk, "Guru, kok pagi-pagi sudah masuk? Nggak nunggu bel jam pelajaran pertama bunyi dulu?"

Teman sebangkunya yang berambut pink pendek ikut angkat suara. "Wah! Ayo kita masukkan ke buku rekor Konoha. Guru Kakashi nggak terlambat!!!"

Gemuruh tawa menggema di seluruh kelas, tidak membuat Naruto paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Apanya sih yang lucu?" _bukankah ini semua terlalu lebay?_

Menghiraukan celetukan dari para siswinya yang rata-rata primadona sekolah, Kakashi bersuara, tidak menunggu walaupun tawa masih saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Hari ini, kalian mendapatkan teman baru… Pindahan dari Sunagakure. Aku harap, kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya…"

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata, menyambar pertanyaan yang tentunya, ingin ditanyakan oleh para gadis. "Laki-laki atau perempuan? Keren nggak?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak sambil meneliti penampilan Naruto yang tergolong casual. "Aku tidak tahu sih selera kalian seperti apa… Tapi untuk sekolah kita, kurasa dia keren. Dan… Imut, manis lagi."

Naruto merinding seketika. Rambutnya mencuat ke atas tajam seolah menyakar angin. Atau, kelihatan seperti habis disetrum tapi tidak gosong. Mukanya terlihat kusut.

_Semoga tidak ada lagi keanehan setelah ini_, batin Naruto menjerit frustasi. Yah padahal ini baru pemanasan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya gadis itu tidak sabar.

"Laki-laki," jawab Kakashi tanpa minat.

Bisa kita dengarkan gejolak batin para perempuan yang mengidamkan laki-laki imut. Atau jiwa para seme yang siap berperang dengan para gadis.

"Sudahlah, daripada ribut terus, mari, silahkan masuk, Kau yang ada di luar sana!" seru Kakashi, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sebagai tanda untuk mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki ruangan.

Naruto melangkah dengan wajah pias. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk pasang muka memelas seperti ini.

Betul sekali, Naruto-sama. Karena kau dapat membangkitkan hasrat terpendam untuk jiwa-jiwa kesepian… Yang melihat wajah super memelasmu yang menggemaskan itu. Ya ampun, kemampuan terpendammu yang satu ini tidak boleh digali lebih lanjut. Membahayakan 'keselamatanmu' nantinya. Alias keting-tinganmu bisa lenyap.

Jalannya terhenti ketika dirasanya ia berdiri di tengah kelas, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap ke kanan di depan papan tulis, mendapati seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya. Naruto cukup kaget, ketika melihat ternyata kelasnya adalah kelas panggung, teman-temannya selama 2 tahun ke depan hingga lulus, duduk di bawah panggung. Bangku-bangkunya terdapat di situ. Bangku seperti anak kuliahan.

Jangkrik saja tidak berani berbunyi ketika merasakan bahwa keheningan merupakan kesempatan emas untuk show-nya yang sering terdengar saat sunyi senyap melagu.

Kakashi memecahkan kecanggungan dengan suaranya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, darimana asalmu, dan cita-citamu, apa saja deh, terserah."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Selamat pagi, semuanya…" Suaranya pelan menyapu kesunyian.

"Pa-pagi…" Serak suara seisi kelas menjawab. Kenapa mereka bisa sakit tenggorokan dengan begitu kompak yah?

Apa karena terpesona?

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto," Naruto melempar senyum ramah dan ceria. Sukses bikin nahan nosebleed untuk beberapa pihak—masih dirahasiakan. "Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure, sepupu dari Sabaku no Gaara di kelas 11-5. Aku suka ramen, berlatih apapun yang aku bisa… Aku juga suka musik dan menulis sedikit. Ya… Sebatas itu saja sih. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Naruto ceria.

Andai ada mata yang jeli, ceria itu dengan mudah disingkapinya. Menemukan kepalsuan yang membentengi kekosongan dan kehampaan.

Sang gadis berambut pirang yang Naruto nilai cukup cantik, bertanya padanya. "Hai, namaku Ino! Kau masuk ke sini… Apa prestasimu?"

Naruto menghela napas. Menurutnya, pertanyaan tersebut cukup aneh. Setidaknya ia harus membiasakan diri.

"Salam kenal, Ino. Banyak di bidang olahraga. Voly, Basket, Sepak Bola, Baseball… Renang, lalu… Sedikit di bahasa," jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Namaku Karin, salam kenal. Juara berapa saja?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang berkaca mata.

"Salam kenal, Karin. Tidak menentu, kadang juara satu, dua, atau tiga..." Jawab Naruto agak bosan.

Seseorang melambai pada Naruto, menyita perhatian satu kelas. "Namaku Sakura! Eh, eh, Naruto sudah punya pacar belum?"

Naruto rasanya ingin menubruk-nubrukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Tidak peduli itu membuat IQ-nya semakin tiarap. Karena itu merupakan salah satu alternative untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi lega.

Karena pertanyaan itu begitu sensitif untuknya.

"…Eeehhhmmm… Belum, kenapa? Sakura mau jadi pacarku?" goda Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Terdengar seruan menggoda dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Sakura bersemu merah, "Ng-Nggak! Aku kan sudah punya Sasuke…"

Yang dipanggil Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dengan muka datar. Tentu saja ia tidak tertarik dengan ini semua.

Ah, nanti cupid akan membuatmu tertarik kok. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya. Semua harus berterimakasih pada Itachi, yang membuat Sasuke hari ini masuk—lagi pula absent Sasuke membuatnya terancam tidak naik kelas.

"Bohooonnngg!" seru seseorang dengan senyum mengerikan. "Mukamu merah kayak rambutmu tuh, Sakura…"

"Diam Kau, Sai!" hardik Sakura.

Sai tersenyum lagi, "Bilang saja kalau hatimu mulai terbagi dua…"

Dan hentakan kaki yang mengguncang, mengantarkan sebuah benjolan tepat di kepala Sai. Naruto pikir, ia tidak akan mencari masalah dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Padahal cantik, tapi…

"Kalau yang Kau sukai, Naruto?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Banyak sih… Tapi kurasa, tidak bisa dihitung dalam daftar orang yang kucintai," jawab Naruto penuh perhitungan. Sekali ini ia sangat cermat.

Wajar, hari ini merupakan lembaran baru baginya, yang ingin melupakan para rentenir dan kejahatan mereka.

Melupakan jati diri yang sebenarnya, dengan mencari sahabat.

"Eh, eh!" Karin berdiri dari bangkunya yang berada di paling pinggir dekat pintu masuk, lalu berjalan ke bangku tepat di tengah-tengah kelas. Digandengnya mesra seorang pemuda. "Kalau dengan Sasuke? Kira-kira… Kau bisa jatuh suka padanya nggak?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, ia rasa… Sekolah yang ini sangat unik. Kebebasannya agak diluar batas. Toh Naruto tetap menyukainya.

Naruto menelusuri wajah setiap murid, sampai akhirnya, dari wajah Karin yang ceria, dialihkannya sedikit pandangan ke orang di sebelah Karin.

Mata Naruto bertabrakan dengan mata hitam orang yang dipanggil Sasuke. Sesaat mereka tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Kau Uchiha, kan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke cukup terkejut, sebenarnya sih, tidak heran kalau Naruto mengetahui dirinya. Tapi kan… Naruto pindahan dari Suna! Apa keluarga Uchiha-nya sedahsyat itu? Begitu dielu-elukan? Harusnya Sasuke tidak heran, kan? Ini adalah hal yang terlalu biasa untuknya…

'_Sepertinya aku salah makan,' _pikir Sasuke.

Ah, tentu saja tidak, tuan muda Uchiha yang luar biasa egois. Kau masih makan 4 buah tomat hanya untuk sarapan saja. Hanya untuk pagi ini.

"Hn. Tahu darimana?"

Sepertinya, lebih cocok hal ini yang dimasukkan ke buku rekor. Secara, Sasuke menampakkan ketertarikan, bahkan memulai pembicaraan! Sungguh, bukan berita biasa!

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "huffffhhh… Para gadis yang berkata seperti itu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Lepaskan tanganku."

Dengan nada dingin mengerikan dan menakutkan itu, Karin segera kabur, kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan Sasuke melipat kedua tangannnya di depan dada.

"Selain itu?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Karin ke Naruto lagi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Aku rasa tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan Kakashi yang nampaknya, sibuk dan asyik dengan buku-buku oranye kesayangannya.

Karin, Sakura dan Ino nampaknya sibuk membombardir Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan wajar—dari segi mereka. Tapi sangat aneh—menurut Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Panggil orang di depan bangku Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak lucu, Neji," Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Kelas yang mulai gaduh gara-gara status Naruto, ditenangkan oleh Kakashi yang bersuara, padahal sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup tidak lepas memandang pada buku-buku yang merupakan kekasih hatinya*?*.

"Oh yah, Naruto… Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil lalu.

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Mendengar dan melihat Naruto tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, kelas yang semua ribut mulai tenang bahkan penasaran, hingga tanpa disadari, kelas itu menjadi sepi.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang mencuat kemana-mana, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Lalu ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke kiri, ke jendela. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat langit biru yang membagi indah warna matanya, di iris mata Naruto.

Seulas senyum sedih, mengiringi jawaban Naruto yang terdengar riang tapi menusuk hati.

"Tidak tahu… Guru. Aku bahkan tidak berani bermimpi."

"…"

Sunyi merenggut keramaian yang sempat singgah. Membuai menjadi hening yang merindukan sepi.

Mereka semua yang menatap Naruto, hanya bisa terdiam memandang Naruto, tidak bisa merespon Naruto yang berkata dengan keceriaan. Padahal ia terlihat begitu menyenangkan… Tetapi, sepotong luka mencuat ke permukaan, terdengar setiap kata dan nadanya, membuat mereka membisu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi, mewakili tanda tanya dari segenap muridnya.

"Hmmm…" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Karena, kurasa, mimpi ya hanyalah mimpi. Bukan aku tidak mau berusaha untuk meraihnya. Tapi waktu dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan."

Termenung. Mereka semua hanya bisa menatap Naruto dalam diam. Tak ada kata yang dapat merespon Naruto.

Yak, berikan pengecualian pada 'Tuan Terajin Bolos' di sekolah ini.

"Entah kenapa," sang pemuda membuka suaranya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, dari langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan di luar sana. Ke seseorang yang bersuara di tengah kelas.

Dia yang bersuara, dengan posisi duduk yang teramat 'sopan'—posisi duduk ala di warteg gituloh. Dan wajah menyebalkan yang lagi-lagi, menyorotkan kedinginan dan kedataran tanpa antusiasme. Padahal mau ceramah panjang.

"Entah kenapa," ulangnya lagi. "Mungkin baru hari ini aku bertemu denganmu," _'Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang,'_ tambahnya dalam hati. "Tapi, kurasa, Kau bukan tipe orang yang merasa terbebani dengan semua beban yang ada padamu. Kau semangat dan blak-balakan, jadi kurasa, Kau akan sangat terlihat BODOH kalau menyerah seperti itu," katanya panjang lebar.

"…"

"Sa-Sasuke…" Beberapa, ah tidak. 15 orang gadis yang merupakan golongan kaum mayoritas di kelas tersebut, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan cinta.

Kiba, Lee dan Chouji. Trio tersebut melakukan head bang di dinding terdekat. Sungguh ini hari yang aneh. Bunyi benturan kepala mereka tetap tidak bisa menyaingi suara jeritan kagum para gadis, pemuja Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru bahkan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia terdiam menatap Sasuke yang berada dua bangku di depannya. Shino tidak sanggup memejamkan matanya di balik kacamata.

Neji sebenarnya juga ingin ikut head bang di dinding terdekat, andai Gaara—teman sebangkunya, tidak mengingatkannya. "Nanti rambutmu kena cat putih. Jadi kotor deh."

Pengikut Sasuke seperti Suigetsu dan Juugo, bahkan keduanya berekspressi lebih parah. Dagu mereka rasanya sudah jatuh menghantam lantai ala anime style.

"Oh, bagus sekali, Uchiha," kata Kakashi lega. Setidaknya, kali ini muridnya yang sangat memusingkan yang satu ini tidak membandel seperti noda.

Naruto mendengus, lalu tertawa lebar. Ia balas memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang, "Kata-katamu bagus, asalkan tidak ditambah BODOH, jelek," Naruto merengut kesal.

Sudah pasti kelihatan imut, kan?

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, dibalas serupa pula dengan Naruto. Keduanya adu mulut, hingga waktu homeroom habis hanya untuk menonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Naruto~ Kau duduk di sebelah siapa yah? Bangku kosong yang ada tinggal sebelah Sasuke…" Ucap Kakashi, firasat buruk menerpanya.

Kayaknya sih, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto sebangku, bukanlah hal yang baik. Dalam kondisi dan situasi apapun.

Naruto mencibir. "Terima kasih, guru."

Naruto menuruni panggung dengan satu lompatan, lalu berjalan menghampiri bangkunya, selama satu tahun ke depan menuntut ilmu. Ya ampun, baru saja masuk sekolah, ia sudah beruntun tertimpa sial. Tanpa menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, Naruto duduk di bangkunya.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menoleh menatap Naruto dengan angkuh.

Naruto juga kebetulan menoleh ke kanan, matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Sasuke. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kesal.

Seperti ada listrik di antara mereka yang saling berpandangan.

Dan keduanya saling membuang pandang kesal.

Kakashi membereskan bukunya, "Anak-anak, kalian mendapat kelas apa setelah ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Naruto acuh tak acuh memperhatikan Kakashi.

"Kelas Alay, Guru!"

Seketika, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar dan ngeri. Tak lama, jeritan seksi *?* keluar dari pita suaranya.

"AAAAPAAA?! KELAS ALAY?!"

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garing-yeuuuhh! Chapter awal dari Light pasti begini… Abal, gaje bin aneh… Hiks!

Minggu depan ada midtest, Light mohon doanya untuk kelancaran midtest sialan ini~ hiks! Hiks! Ujian reseeekkk! Kalau lancar ujiannya, Light pasti datang dengan update-an yang lebih bermutu! ^__^v

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Lahan cuap-cuap:

-Yang Gaara kemaren, itu murni kesalahan Light yang lepas edit! Ehehehehe! Light ganti Gaara yang temen sebangku Neji, jadi Haku! Yupz~ supaya selaras ama Neji! *dikemplag*

-Posisi duduk ala warteg, kebanyakkan warteg di sekitar rumah Light, kalau orang-orang yang makan di sana, kakinya itu naik-naik ke meja. Tidak sopan memang.

-Soal alay, tenang aja, Raiko-Sensei itu cuma panggilan, dalam fict ini, Light hanya bertanya, kira-kira, siapa yang cocok jadi Alayer? Lalu, apa alasannya? Karena cocok dan alasannya logis walau tidak dapat dipercaya, maka Light gunakan. Begitu lho. Bukan berarti Light niat jadi Alayer apalagi menistakan SasuNaruSasu dalam kenistaan alay! Hehehe~ ^__~

Light baru nyadar, fict AU yang mau Light tampilkan sesederhana mungkin ini, agak ribet plot-nya. But, Light will survive~

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Disclaimer:

Mbah Maskito_Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung! Serta GTV untuk Why-Why Love.

Warning:

Alternate Universal, out of character, POV changing, a little typo and out of topic, full of lebayness and gajeness. Boys Love. To Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing the back button!

.

Temari + Akatsuki: 22 tahun.

Kankurou, Neji, Tenten dan Lee: 18 tahun.

Naruto dkk: 16-17 tahun.

Konohamaru dkk: 10 tahun.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

*~Last chapter~*

"Kelas Alay, Guru!"

"AAAAPAAA?! KELAS ALAY?!"

#~**~#

Why My Love is Alayer?

Chapter 2

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

Hanya butuh waktu hitungan detik, hingga semua perhatian terpusat pada Naruto, yang kini shock, terbelalak ngeri, kaget, tidak percaya, dan ekspresi semacam itu lainnya.

"Aaarrggghh!!!"

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, bagaimana tidak? Sebuah jitakan tanpa permisi, mendarat di kepalanya.

"Hei! Kau cari masalah denganku, Uchiha?!" Naruto segera membalikkan badannya ke teman-err-bisa juga dikatakan rival sebangkunya.

Sasuke sedang dalam upaya menyelamatkan gendang telinganya, yang rasanya berdengung. Dirasakannya tatapan intens mematikan diberikan padanya, dari orang sebelahnya. Sasuke sudah biasa dengan tatapan seperti itu, bahkan Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari bangkunya, dengan dengusan yang terlihat keren—menurut para gadis—dan ekspresi tidak terbaca, Sasuke berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, mendekati Naruto.

Naruto pun turut mundur selangkah demi selangkah, sebulir air mengalir di pelipisnya, entah apa yang diinginkan Uchiha ini, yang pasti sesuatu hal yang buruk.

BRUUUK!

Hinata dan Shion hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan takut, pasalnya, Naruto yang sudah mentok menabrak meja, tidak berhenti mundur, kakinya tetap berdiri, tapi sebagai olahragawan, karena badannya lentur, Naruto perlahan-lahan menidurkan setengah badannya mulai dari pinggang hingga kepala, sampai akhirnya Naruto setengah tiduran di atas meja Hinata dan Shion.

Walaupun cuaca pagi ini terasa sejuk, tapi Naruto rasa, membuka baju ada baiknya, bukan dalam artian yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi… PANAS!

Mata Sasuke menyipit dalam amarah, ia pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tubuh mereka berhimpit. Sukses membuat gadis-gadis yang merupakan mayoritas di kelas, dan mayoritas pula merupakan FAS—Fans Abadi Setia—Uchiha, menjerit iri dengan anugrah yang Naruto dapatkan.

Menurut Naruto, ini musibah, bukan anugrah.

Sasuke menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada kedua lengannya, dimana kedua lengannya berada di kedua sisi kepala Naruto, terasa seperti mengunci pergerakan Naruto. Tak lama, Sasuke terus menurunkan kepalanya, hingga jarak yang tersisa, benar-benar… Di luar zona keamanan.

Zona keamanan.

Hinata dan Shion saling berpelukan ngeri, sungguh adegan ini membuat jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Takut Sasuke… Melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto—karena mereka berdua baru saja mau membuat Fans Club Naruto.

Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding geli, ketika untaian rambut Sasuke menyentuh setiap sisi wajahnya, sementara napas mereka beradu.

Hei, adakah yang menyadari betapa cepatnya hembusan napas Sasuke dan Naruto? Cepat dan pendek.

Hitam dan biru, kedua iris mata yang bertemu tersebut tidak melepaskan pandang. Dengan niatan menggertak.

Tapi dalam satu pertarunganpun, pasti ada yang kalah. Ya, birulah yang kalah.

Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping, matanya menyorotkan kekesalan dan amarah, membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Ini dia yang Sasuke inginkan.

Naruto menjerit dalam hati atas kesalahan besarnya, karena kini, napas hangat Sasuke menyerang telinganya, sementara helaian rambut Sasuke, seakan menusuk pipinya yang berhiaskan tiga garis halus.

Mendadak Naruto teringat salah satu kartun kesukaannya, ia sangat menyenangi jagoan dalam film tersebut. Sang pahlawan dalam film, mempunyai mata yang sangat keren! Dari sinar matanya, sudah terlihat kewibaan yang membuat semua tunduk padanya.

Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Nah, tatapan sang jagoan yang memiliki mata keren yang bernama Sharingan itu, sama menakutkannya dengan tatapan seduktif—menurut Naruto—Sasuke!

Sasuke meniup pelan telinga Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto menampilkan ekspresi kecut.

Satu kelas dibuat tegang karenanya, bahkan Kakashi sampai tidak beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang merapikan buku.

Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Sasuke juga membaca buku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buku favoritnya yang sering ia baca? Itu lho… Yang judulnya, Icha-Icha Tactics: Yaoi edition. Habis, gerakan yang kini Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto, sama dengan trik-trik ampuh menaklukkan "target".

Setelah lama berdiam diri, Sasuke memulai peperangan dengan perkataan.

"…Bisa tidak sih, TIDAK BERTERIAK TEPAT DI TELINGAKU?! Telingaku jadi sakit, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Siiiiinnngg~!

"Gyaaaaaa~ telingaku sakiiiitt! DASAR JELEK! Kau membuatku TULIIII!!!" Naruto berteriak memilukan. Seperti ada suara petir menggelegar tepat menghantam gendang telinganya.

Entah kenapa, ada beberapa gadis yang mengeluarkan raut kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Lalu menghela napas lega. Misinya sudah selesai. Keren tidak aksinya? Lagipula, siapa suruh Naruto berteriak di telinganya? Dia duluankan, yang membuatnya tuli sesaat…

Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya, dengan cepat, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari samping tepat ke wajah Sasuke, ditemukannya Sasuke yang menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan. Mata birunya berkilat dalam dendam yang membara.

JDUUUUUK!!!

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh!!!"

"Ukkkhhh!!!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menghantam Sasuke, kening mereka beradu berkat dorongan kening Naruto yang keras dan kuat. Sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, lalu melangkah mundur sambil memegangi keningnya. Yang jelas, ia sangat-sangat frustasi. Pasti benturan tadi akan mendatangkan benjolan yang tinggi, merah dan besar.

Uchiha tampan luar biasa sepertinya dihiasi merahnya benjol? Ini baru berita besar.

Naruto ikut berteriak kesakitan, walaupun telat sedetik di banding Sasuke.

Naruto juga segera berdiri sempurna, gumaman sumpah serapah yang agak tidak jelas dilantunkannya bagai mantra penghilang rasa sakit. Salahnya juga sih mengadukan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke.

"Kepalamu terbuat dari apa sih, Bodooohh?! Aku tidak heran kalau otakmu begitu tidak encer!"

"Eh! Orang aneh, pucat kayak mayat hidup, jelek, hidup lagi!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke, sekilas ia meringis kesakitan. "Dahimu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tangan Kakakku! Masa' segitu saja sakit?! DASAR OTAK ENCER!"

Masih memegangi keningnya, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya pada Naruto yang bersikap menantang.

"Hei! Orang kurang waras, coklat tidak jelas, bodoh, hidup lagi!" balas Sasuke hampir serupa yang Naruto katakan. "Aku khawatir, batupun akan pecah diadu dengan kepalamu! Dasar otak beku!"

Kakashi dan murid lelaki lainnya segera turun tangan memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang memulai baku hantam, di samping kanan kiri mereka, ada gadis-gadis yang tentunya menjerit histeris ketakutan melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling pukul-memukul.

Bukan hari pertama yang indah.

SREEEEEK!

"Selamat pagi! Pagi yang cerah tentunya harus diawali semangat masa—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~!!!"

"Astagaaa!!!" seseorang dengan pakaian super hijau memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut, terbelalak ngeri atas apa yang dilihatnya. "Kakashiiii! Apa yang terjadiii?!"

Guru yang baru masuk tersebut, segera menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang berjalan seperti zombie kelaparan, dan duduk di panggung dengan napas terengah-engah. Pakaian gurunya nampak berantakan. Rambut putih keabu-abuannya nampak awut-awutan.

"Kiamat mungkin," jawab Kakashi pendek.

Orang dengan potongan rambut bob dengan mata yang besar, mengalihkan tatapannya ke tengah-tengah kelas. Di sebelah kanan—dari pandangannya, ada muridnya tersayang—yah walaupun yang kedua, yang nampak berantakan pula. Pipi putihnya membiru. Dan tampaknya ia tengah memandang seseorang dengan intens, a la pelototan keluarga ningratnya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, ditemukannya seorang anak yang tak dikenalnya—kelihatannya murid baru, darah mengalir pelan dari salah satu sudur bibirnya. Meleleh bercampur keringat yang berkilat, di atas kulit tan.

Tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk menyadari, kalau di antara dua murid tersebut terjadi perkelahian.

Kakashi bangun dari duduknya, lalu ia menyeret rekannya yang unik keluar kelas.

Ditinggal kedua guru, kelas tersebut berada dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Sekalipun kebanyakkan gadis merupakan FAS Uchiha, tapi, mereka masih bisa membedakan mana yang benar, lagipula mereka tidak melihat siapa duluan yang memulai perkelahian—padahal mereka turut tidak berhenti memandang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih beradu tatap.

Tak lama, pintu kelas membuka. Wali kelas mereka masuk dengan wajah lelah, sementara guru yang pastinya pemegang mata pelajaran Alay tersebut, masuk dan menutup pintu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku tidak mau, di kelasku ada lagi perkelahian seperti tadi. Memalukan saja. Jangan diulangi. Mengerti?" gerutu Kakashi.

"Mengertiiiiii!" sahut murid-muridnya.

"Dan Sasuke," Kakashi memandang muridnya yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala. "Kau tahu? Sudah satu setengah tahun Kau sekolah di sini—tapi kehadiranmu hanya seperempatnya, sudah ratusan pelanggaran yang Kau lakukan, itu bisa membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah…"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Kenapa tidak keluarkan aku dari dulu saja? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Kakashi menghembuskan napas panjang. "Itulah yang Kau inginkan. Tentu aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu. Nanti sepulang sekolah, Kau harus pergi ke mejaku."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya._ 'Murid macam dia ternyata BERANDALAN?! Pantas saja…!!!"_

"Naruto, Sasuke, istirahat nanti kalian bisa pergi ke UKS. Shikamaru, tolong antarkan mereka yah…" Instruksi Kakashi.

"Merepotkan…" Gumam Shikamaru.

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak, "Lalu—"

"Kakashi," potong Gai. Kini ia berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu, Kau teramat sangat tidak menyukai kelasku…"

Gumaman bergema rendah di kelas tersebut.

"Tapi ini jam pelajaranku! Ayolaaah~ katamu tadi, Kau hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa pesan. Lha, Kau malah menambah-nambah yang tidak perlu!" kata Gai lagi.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku duduk di pinggir panggung, aku takut kalau Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi lagi," Kakashi menggeser duduknya ke pinggir panggung, lalu mengeluarkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

Gai mencibir. "Gah! Alasan!" lalu dialihkannya pandangan ke antara dua murid yang tadi berseteru.

"Haaa~!" seru guru berpenampilan ajaib itu riang. "Aku baru melihatmu di sini!" tunjuknya pada Naruto. "Kau anak baru yah?"

Naruto mengangguk, disunggingkannya seulas senyum tipis yang ramah.

"Kau!" tunjuk Gai lagi. "Kemariii! Tulis namamu di papan tulis! Sekalian mengujimu di kelasku!"

Naruto yang baru memulai tiga langkah riang dalam upaya menaiki panggung, sukses tertegun. Semua memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, menurunkan bacaannya.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, "T-tidak… I-itu…"

Gai turun dari panggung dan menyeret Naruto ke atas panggung, dijejalkannya sebuah spidol milik kelas 11-3, lalu mendorong Naruto ke whiteboard.

"Tuliiiisss! Kau tahu, kan, sekarang kelas apa?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ehhhmm… Kelas alay?"

"Pintar," puji Gai sekilas. Di pojok sana, di balik maskernya, Kakashi mencibir. "Cepat tulis, tentunya…"

Tidak perlu dijelaskan, Naruto sudah mengerti. Jenis tulisan apa yang harus dipergunakannya dalam kelas ajaib ini.

Naruto membuka tutup spidol, bau tinta yang menguar tidak memperbaiki suasana. Perlahan, Naruto menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

**Naruto Uzumaki **

Kakashi mendengus menyembunyikan tawa kemenangan. Sementara Gai tertawa garing. Seisi kelas hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Begini yah, Naruto sayang," kata Gai.

Kakashi yakin, suhu di ruangan sedang meningkat drastis._ 'Kasihan Naruto, kelihatan sekali dia ingin muntah…'_

"Kau tahu? Alay itu kudu kreatif… Variasikan tulisanmu hingga seunik mungkin," Gai mulai mengajari Naruto yang jelas-jelas cengok.

"Aaaaa…. Maaf, Guru. Kalau harus kreatif, kurasa, tidak perlu alay pun, kita dapat kreatif… Unik juga, kan tipe huruf bisa dirubah. Misalnya, macam Gravity! Bisa pakai huruf sambung, agar tulisannya menjadi indah!" kata Naruto riang.

Kakashi menjatuhkan bukunya, ia sedang serius dengan keterngangaannya. _'Akhirnya… Kutemukan murid berbakat yang dapat mendukungku! Tuhan, terima kasiiih!'_

Kakashi bertepuk tangan sekilas. Lalu pura-pura kembali membaca buku.

Gai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, selintas ia mencibir pada Kakashi seraya menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. Diambilnya spidol yang berada di tangan Naruto.

**Nrooto OoZumaKee**

"Sederhana sekali~" ucap Gai bangga.

Naruto menutup-buka matanya, lalu terbelalak shock. "A-aahm, Guru. Itu, kalau aku tidak salah baca, itukan bacaannya Naro-o-to O-o-zu-make-e. Kan harusnya, Naruto Uzumaki," kata Naruto memelas.

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa kencang, apalagi ditambah Gai yang berkacak pinggang dan menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Pintar, Naruto! Kau cerdas sekaliiiii!!!" sorak Kakashi.

Penonton yang tersisa sweatdropped. Sasuke kembali duduk di bangkunya, kini ia bertopang dagu. _'Tak kusangka, ia sebodoh ini…'_

"Lho? Ini baru kelas tertulis lho! Belum kelas praktek!" kata Gai lagi. "Mana semangat masa mudamu?! Ayolah, ini pelajaran yang mudah dan menyenangkan!"

Naruto ternganga, "Me-memang, kalau alay, ada praktek yah? Kukira hanya tulisan saja…"

"Tentu saja ada!" jawab Gai. "Sasukeeee~~ kemariii!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tentunya ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

"Guruuu~ kenapa tidak aku saja?"

"Maaf, Lee. Tapi di kelas tertulis, Sasuke jauh lebih baik darimu!" jawab Gai pada seorang muridnya tersayang, yang penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

Naruto mencibir kesal. _'Siapa saja boleh asalkan jangan murid berandalan Uchiha itu…' _ Naruto pun turut mendengus, Naruto membuang muka saat Sasuke mengambil posisi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, guru Gai?" tanya Sasuke datar. _'Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik…' _

Mereka akan jadi rival. Pikir seisi kelas.

"Tidakkah Kau pikir kalau Naruto manis?" Gai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto merasakan mulas di perutnya, dipaksakannya sebuah cengiran yang kelihatan mengerikan. "Ahaha, terima kasih, guru Gai…"

Sasuke pun bergidik ngeri. Tapi, setelah otaknya memproses pertanyaan yang SANGAT tidak diharapkannya tersebut, wajahnya sedikit memucat.

Kalau jawab "Naruto tidak manis,", guru Gai akan terus mengejar-ngejarnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan hingga tersebut kata "IYA!".

Kalau menjawab, "Biasa saja," pasti guru Gai akan berkata: "Aaah, masaaaa'?!"

Tapi kalau menjawab "Iya, Naruto manis,", MAU DIKEMANAKAN HARGA DIRINYA?! Padahal ia akan bukan orang menyimpang. Hanya saja, mungkin belum ada gadis yang membuatnya tertarik.

Mungkin.

Menyebalkan.

Tidak repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, Sasuke tanpa permisi mengambil spidol dari tangan Naruto. Naruto mendesis yang kedengarannya sangat menyeramkan.

N4rut0 uZz0om4K!

Saat melihat Sasuke menyeringai penuh ejekan menatapnya, Naruto bersumpah, bahwa alayer di hadapannya yang satu ini akan ia tumpas sampai ke rambut-kakinya. Karena baru satu hari dan satu waktu bertemu, orang menyebalkan ini sudah mengejeknya, memukulnya, bertindak nyariiisss asusila padanya, mengubah tulisan namanya jadi… Tidak terbaca sama sekali.

'_Hell yeah…'_

'_Kalau merengut seperti itu… Dia terlihat seperti…'_

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tiga kali versi fict, dan ini yang paling nggak gaje—tetep weeh abal.

Kalimat terakhir ntu POV siapa yah? *innocent face*

Jangan harap chapter awal punya Light nggak garing. Rasanya Light sulit menghilangkan rasa "Nggak puguh," laknat ini… Hiks! _Light abal sekaliiii~ kiri kanan, kau lihat saja, Light dasarnya abal, huwwwoooo!_ *ditimpuk gara-gara nyanyi sembarangan—fals lagi*

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Sweet Smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

_Pada akhirnya, kenyataan memang lebih pahit di banding kebohongan._


End file.
